Life In the Clouds
by Loli Yoshino
Summary: This is the story of how cloud form OC lost all his hair. It sounds boring, But trust me, its not.
1. introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was a very peaceful day in canterlot, most of the fancy colt's and filly's were enjoying the day. Unfortunately, Celestia had called me down for an important discussion.

That's not right…. Let me start with a basic intro before the main story of how I lost all my hair. My name is cloud form; I am a unicorn under the teachings of princess Celestia. Many people think Twilight sparkle is my little sister, unfortunately that's not true. She's just a close friend of mine. But soon, she's about to be dead.

Let me start over again… I am a unicorn under the teachings of princess Celestia. Yeah, you know that. My cutie mark is a cloud, because I like to lie under the clouds and watch them float by. I'm really lazy. Celestia often gets on me before I finish my weekly "Friendship" report. I have no friends; the clouds are my only friends.

Well, that's not true. This is the story of how I lost all my hair, so it's all the clouds fault!

Ok, that's not true either. This entire story is the work of my arch nemisis, NegaCloud. He is from an alternate universe, and tried to take over ponyville by stealing all the harmony from this world, putting it in his world, and turning his world more negative. By turning his world negative, our world turns negative. Princess Celestia said it's up to me to stop that from happening.

I really should stop lying. It's up to me and the wielders of the other 6 elements of harmony. Wait, you say? Other 6? There are only 6! That is where you are wrong and I am right, but that isn't often, so enjoy that while you can't. There are 7. There is one more element of harmony. And it's all that element's fault I lost all my hair.

Trust me, this isn't going to end up like "How I met your mother" where there are several sequence's that have nothing to do with the plot, everything that happens is totally related to one another.

Enough of the introduction lets start the story of how I lost all my hair.

Damn element…


	2. Negativity

**Chapter 2: Negativity**

It was almost 3 pm in ponyville, which meant it was 3 am in Negaville. I did my research on this particular topic. The Negaponies were always trying to 1-up the Harmony ponies, but we were the ones who had the extra life.

Anyway, I was researching the Negapony habits in the grand library at my house. I could see why so many ponies got me and twilight mixed up. I searched through books and Books, all I found was a small paragraph in a book titled "History of Alternate worlds". I was surprised that that book didn't have much on the Negaponies, but it did say that they are much more evil than the Harmony ponies.

I spent the next 30 minutes looking through books and books, but it was the final book I found called "Reversing the Polarity of harmony" in which I finally found an entire chapter on the Negaponies.

The book was fascinating! It showed pictures, habits, and even the different types of Negaponies! It showed Nega-Earth ponies, Negaunicorns, and Negapegasi! It also said for every pony born in the world of Harmony, one is born at the same time in the world of Negativity. It showed pictures of an Evil princess Celestia, and even had an entire page on the Nega-Elements of Disharmony.

I read further. The entire page was way interesting. It shows the Element's of harmony in our world are reversed in the World of negativity. I read more and more. But, that was when Princess Celestia walked directly in the room.

"Cloud, what are you holding?" She asked.

"Princess Celestia!" I said, dropping the book, "I was Just, uhh…. Reading about the polarity on the…." I was cut off; Celestia could tell I was too nervous to speak.

"I know, Cloud, They are coming."

"There are? I got to tell twilight! And Pinkie, rarity, applejack, oh, and my sister…. This is horrible! I need to tell everyone!"

"Cloud, you're supposed to be the element of Laziness, now is not the time to get worked up about everything."

"Your right, I'll just take a nice nap… then go tell everyone."

"You have that, but then I will have to order you to go round up everyone in ponyville and let them know there isn't much time."

I ran off, hoping that my nap under the clouds would be fitting before Twilight and My sister know. Who is my sister? I'm lazy, so who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint though, if I can be lazy, my sister would have to be shy.


End file.
